Highly stretchable pants are comfortable to wear but cannot create a beautiful silhouette. Especially since they cannot control the abdomen or the buttocks, the wearer's body shape is often revealed, not allowing a beautiful shape to be created. Further, if a controlling undergarment such as a girdle is worn under the pants, a body shape can be created, but since such underwear squeezes the wearer's body, it is not comfortable to wear. To solve these problems, recently pants and skirts with stretchable lining fabrics sewn to their wrong sides intended for body shaping are abundantly commercially available.
On the other hand, the prior art proposals include pants with a power net fabric sewn to the wrong side of the back body (see Patent Document 1), pants or a skirt having a girdle suspended inside (see Patent Document 2), pants in which any of variously formed stretchable knit lining fabrics intended for body shaping is sewn to the front and back bodies inside the pants (see Patent Documents 3, 4, 5 and 6), etc.    [Patent Document 1] JP3098702U    [Patent Document 2] JP2670567B    [Patent Document 3] JP3080399U    [Patent Document 4] JP2003-268606A    [Patent Document 5] JP2005-15930A    [Patent Document 6] WO2005/029987A